


Crazy on You

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Sam Bell 1/Reader [1]
Category: Moon (2009)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Songfic, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: The story takes place after Sam’s arrival to Earth. On the Lunar base the clones were healthy and well for three years of use, then their condition started to decline. So Sam now has to visit a special genetics lab to run some tests to find out if his condition is better here on Earth, and if not, maybe the researches can find a way to help him? The reader is a young scientist who works at the lab and has to communicate with Sam constantly while doing the research. Eventually, as they get to know each other, they start to feel something more than just friendly vibes or professional interest.





	Crazy on You

**Author's Note:**

> Actually it all started with a song, and I planned only a little innocent fluffy drabble with a little bit of angst but… something went wrong :DD I tried to be as gentle as possible with Sam though. He deserves love and affection (and getting laid) after all :')  
> The song is “Crazy on You” by Heart (1976)  
> The gif is by me :)

Most of the people you know, considered you an absolute nerd. And you didn’t even try to argue about it. The biggest part of your life was devoted to science. And you really loved your job. You loved it so much that sometimes you even arrived to the lab earlier than your usual working hours. You really liked how peaceful it was in the morning, no one interrupted you, and you could even listen to music while working.

Today was one of these days. You arrived almost an hour before the working day started. You entered the territory and headed to the main laboratory building as you spotted a lonely figure near it.

\- Sam? – you asked in a surprised tone as you came closer, - What are you doing here so early?

\- Hello, y/n, - he replied with a soft barely perceptible smile, - I just… Woke up too early and couldn’t sleep. Didn’t want to stay alone in my place so here I am, - he shrugged, running his fingers through his a little messy hair.

Sam looked a little sad today, and you could understand why. You had to communicate with him a lot these days. Due to professional reasons, of course… But you couldn’t help feeling deep compassion for him. You tried to imagine yourself on his place. How would you feel if you lived for days and months hoping to get home to your family soon and then learnt that you have no home and no family and even the memories of them are not yours? How bad it must hurt?.. Even the thought of it made your heart shrink and you just wanted to hug him and never let go. Although it wasn’t just pity. You respected him a lot for having enough courage to break this cycle and arrive to Earth to seek justice. And in fact you found him really strong. Despite all the pain he’s been through, he carried himself quite well. A couple of times when he was in the mood you talked for hours about nothing and everything at once. One day you admitted to yourself that you’re definitely attracted to him. It was absolutely unprofessional and you hated yourself for that, but you could do nothing about it.

\- Well, you’re lucky because I woke up earlier today to, - you said, opening the door with your digital pass, - Come on, let’s go to my office for now.

Sam followed you along the empty corridors of the lab.

\- It’s so calm here now, -  he said. – And lonely. Almost like at the Lunar base.

\- Yeah, well… I kinda like to be here alone sometimes… But I don’t mind your company at all, - you smiled.

\- Good. Because I really like your company too.

You felt your cheeks blushing a little at his words. “You’re a stupid girl, y/n”, you said to yourself.

*** 

\-  Here we are, welcome, - you said, as you unlocked your office door. – Make yourself comfortable. I’m gonna make us some coffee, okay?

\- Sure, - he replied sitting down on a little sofa in the corner of the room.

But before heading to the coffee machine you switched on your computer.

\- Hope you don’t mind some music?

\- Oh no, not at all, - he assured.

You switched on the music and The Beatles started playing softly from the speakers as you went to the coffee machine. Soon you returned with two mugs, handed one of them to Sam and sat on the sofa next to him.

\-  Thanks, - he said, taking the mug, - smells like a really good coffee.

\- You’re very welcome.

\- And the music… Is it The Beatles?.. – He sounded a bit surprised.

\- Yep. What can I say. I really like old stuff, - you shrugged.

\- Love it too, - he replied. – Or maybe Sam Bell likes. I mean the original one. I’m not sure, - he lowered his eyes.

You peered at his face with concern.

\- Hey, Sam… You look kinda gloomy today. Did anything happen?

\- Oh, no. Not really. It’s just… You know, I try not to think of it, but sometimes it just hits me. I saw Tess in my dream last night, and then she disappeared and I was in that secret room with clones at the Lunar base… and I just woke up questioning myself who I am. There are times I’m not sure if my thoughts and feelings really belong to me. Damn, sometimes I’m not really sure if I’m a human or just an object of your research.

You frowned.

\- Sam, look at me.

He raised his eyes.

\- Do you really think that I consider you just as an object of my research and nothing else? - you asked. - Well, I tell you what. You’re not an object, Sam. You’re a human being. Yes, you have these memory imprints… But what you feel and think at the moment is all yours! You really have your own unique personality, I appreciate you for that. And I’ve never ever thought of you otherwise. Not a single second.

Sam seemed slightly taken aback by this sudden speech, so you just looked at each other in an awkward silence, when the next song started playing. The motive was quite cheerful and you suddenly got an idea.

\- Anyway, I hate to see you being sad like this, - you put your coffee mug aside, stood up and grabbed him by the hand. – Come on, Sam. Let’s dance a little. It will cheer you up!

\- I… I’m not actually great at dancing, - Sam tried to protest, but he stood up anyway.

\- Neither am I actually, - you winked. – But who cares? It’s only me and you here, so just relax… You’re thinking too much.

You started moving in a dancing motion, his hand in yours, and he had no other choice than joining you. The song was a little bit to fast, but it was fun dancing to it. Sam put his hand on your waist, and you circled around the room like that, as the song was playing.

 _**If we still have time, we might still get by** _  
_**Every time I think about it, I want to cry** _  
_**With bombs and the devil, and the kids keep comin'** _  
_**No way to breathe easy, no time to be young** _

_**But I tell myself that I was doin' all right** _  
_**There's nothin' left to do at night** _  
_**But go crazy on you** _  
_**Crazy on you** _  
_**Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh** _

\- You know, it’s actually a really good song, - Sam said. – It has a history.

\- Oh, really? – you asked. – I’ve never thought about it.

\- Yep. It was written in the 70th, so you know, Vietnam war and stuff… And this girl, Ann Wilson, was really frustrated about it. She thought that the whole world’s going mad, and the only thing that kept her balanced was her relationship with that guy… the guitarist. So the song is about how love helps you survive in this crazy world… I guess.

\- Wow, you said. - How do you know that?

\- Have no idea, - he chuckled a little. – Probably the original Sam Bell just likes the 70th music a lot. But I really like this song too actually.

\- Yes, It’s really cool. And romantic.

Again an awkward pause. The music kept playing.

 _**My love is the evenin' breeze touchin' your skin** _  
_**The gentle, sweet singin' of leaves in the wind** _  
_**The whisper that calls after you in the night** _  
_**And kisses your ear in the early moonlight** _  
_**And you don't need to wonder, you're doing fine** _  
_**My love, the pleasure's mine** _

You realized his hand squeezing you a bit tighter. And his beautiful and a bit sad green eyes looked right into yours and it caused shivers running down your spine. Damn. It’s so freaking not professional… But you didn’t really care, as you swung your arms around his neck. His hands were on your waist and he instinctively pulled you just a little bit closer. His lips were so close right now that you just couldn’t resist.

**_Let me go crazy on you  
Crazy on you_ **

And he definitely couldn’t resist as well. It was hard to tell who made the first move, or maybe you both did? It didn’t actually matter because his lips were on yours. It was very gentle and even shy at first, but as you parted your lips, his tongue slipped into your mouth, and the kiss deepened. The sensation was incredibly sweet, you were melting into this kiss and didn’t want it to end. Your fingers traced a line along his jawline and neck, moving to the back of his head. His soft hair felt so good between your fingers, you thought you could caress them like this for hours.

 _**I was a willow last night in my dream** _  
_**I bent down over a clear running stream** _  
_**Sang you the song that I heard up above** _  
_**And you kept me alive with your sweet flowing love** _

You broke the kiss to catch some breath, your forehead pressed to his, your fingers still caressing the back of his head.

\- I actually wanted to do it for quite a long time, - you confessed.

\- Yeah… - he whispered. - Me too.

He held you tighter, kissed the top of your head, and you burried your face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. You stayed like this for a while, just enjoying this intimate moment between you. Nothing existed around you right now, and nothing was more important.

 ****_**Crazy  
Yeah, crazy on ya**_  
 **Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh**

***

In the evening after the working day was finished, you both crossed the threshold of your tiny flat. You were thinking about Sam and that kiss the whole day, struggling to concentrate on work, and now, when there were finally just you and him, you started feeling a bit awkward.

\- Umm… Maybe you want something? Tea or coffee… - you suggested.

Sam shook his head and looked straight into your face. His intense stare sent shivers down your spine and you couldn’t resist anymore. You stepped closer to him, and your lips were on his. The kiss was less timid and more passionate this time. His tongue quickly found its way to your mouth and the sweet sensation overwhelmed you. Your hands instantly moved to his head again to caress his soft messy hair. He pulled you closer to him and you felt that he was was getting hard. A deep sigh escaped him when you broke a kiss and he looked at you again, his eyes almost dark with desire. You suddenly realized that Sam in fact had never been this close to a real woman before. All he had were the original Sam Bell’s memories of his wife… Maybe someone else…. But they were nothing but memory imprints. This thought made your heart sink, but you just smiled at him softly and took him by the hand leading him to your bedroom. You pushed him gently on the bed, and straddled him, while your hands moved to the hem of his shirt, helping him to get rid of it. Then you went back to kissing him, slowly and passionately. Your lips moved from his mouth to his cheekbones, then down his neck, placing soft gentle kisses as you were stroking his chest with your fingertips. His breath became heavier. You shivered when you suddenly felt his hands under your t-shirt. They were soft and warm against your skin and the touch was shy and tender.

\- Can I…- he whispered a little bit hoarsely.

\- Yes, of course you can.

He helped you to get rid of your shirt and kept looking at you carefully as you unclasped and removed your bra. The way he looked at you made your blood rush and you already felt this aching heat between your legs. Sam slowly brought his hand to your face removing a strand of your hair, then he gently caressed your cheek. His fingers traced your jawline and moved further down your neck to your collarbone. Your breath quickened. You were incredibly turned on, but you allowed him to take his time. He kept touching and stroking you very gently as if he wanted to remember every curve of your body. No one has ever touched you with such tenderness and attention. At some point his hands wandering your body became almost impossible to bear, so you tilted his head causing him look you in the eye, and kissed his lips again. He then moved to your neck and you closed your eyes and sighed deeply at the sensation of his lips on your sensitive skin. You caressed his hair enjoying their softness between your fingers. His right hand cupped your breast and he slightly pinched your nipple making you shudder. And when his lips found their way to your other nipple and he took it into his mouth it was already too much. 

\- Sam, - you panted in a pleading tone. He looked at you. 

\- I want you so bad. 

Sounded like another line from an old song, but it was true. He looked into your eyes and simply nodded. You had to get off him to get rid of your jeans, panties and chucks, and he also took off his sweatpants. Now that you both were completely naked you climbed on top of him again, kissed him deeply and made him lie on the bed. You felt the tip of his cock pressing against your wet folds and couldn’t wait any longer. 

\- Ready? - you whispered to his ear.

\- Yeah.

Just a little help of your hand and his hard cock slid inside you easily and you gasped at the sensation. A soft moan escaped Sam’s lips as he placed his hands on your waist. You put your hands on his chest, feeling his heart pounding against his rib cage, and started moving, slowly at first, then increasing your pace little by little. It felt so good! And you knew exactly it wasn’t just because you were too busy at work and it’s been a while since you were in bed with a man last time. No, it wasn’t the reason. It was Sam. The loneliest person you’ve ever known, so desperately needing love and affection… His feelings for you were so pure. You knew that this moment was special for him, and you just wanted to give him all the warmth you could. 

Your whole body shuddered when you felt your walls tighten and the orgasm overwhelmed you. He gripped your hips firmly as he followed you almost immediately with a ragged moan. You collapsed onto him, burying your face into his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat, enjoying him being so close to you. You were breathing heavily and his fingers were running up and down your spine, as you both recovered from your climax.

***

\- So, what’s next? – he asked suddenly. – I mean… Do you realize you’ve just had sex with the object of your research?..

\- Stop saying that! - you frowned.

\- Sorry, - he said, looking back at you. – I didn’t mean to offend you, really. I’m just… Really bad at joking, - he paused for a moment, then continued:

\- Actually, it’s just… You know, everything is so weird. I don’t know what’s real about me and my life and what is just an illusion, an imprint. And sometimes I really feel like I’m going nuts. But there’s one thing I’m sure is real – it’s what I feel for you. I know it’s real and it’s mine. Not the original Sam Bell’s. The thought of it really makes me feel alive. Like in that song,  _“and you kept me alive with your sweet flowing love”_ … Do you get what I mean?… So I just… I hope it is real for you as well.

You smiled at him softly and placed light kisses on his cheeks and lips.

\- Sam Bell, - you said. - I am totally and without any doubt crazy on you. And yes. It’s  _ **absolutely real**_  for me as well. Believe me. It is.

He smiled softly at you, caressing your cheek, and you thought his smile was the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen.

\- I  ** _do_**  believe you, - he replied, pulling you closer and you snuggled against him, feeling his warmth. Maybe what you did was not at all professional, but… You were sure it was right.

 ****_**I tell myself that I was doin’ all right**_  
_**There’s nothin’ left to do at night**_  
_**But go crazy on you.**_


End file.
